


I don’t have a title for this.

by internetpersonas



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa trigger happy havoc
Genre: Basically just crack, Crack, Naegi Makoto - Freeform, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya - Freeform, Other, a nice weird short fic, anyways wtf, lawl I’m bored, togami byakuya - Freeform, why the fuck did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetpersonas/pseuds/internetpersonas
Summary: A never ending hushing by Togami
Kudos: 2





	I don’t have a title for this.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWWW!! THIS IS A STRONG MESSAGE

I wanted to talk to him, of course I did! to tell him something. Sure, it wasn’t important but we we just happened to be hanging out and it was the perfect opportunity to talk about it.

Well, first off, of course, I _tried_ telling to him. For some reason he didn’t try to listen, at all.

”Hey, so, Togami, I—“

”Shush.”

”...What? But I haven’t even—“

”Shh..”

”Can you at least—“

”No.”

”But—“

Suddenly with his index finger, he brought it down to my lips, and shushed me— again.

”Quiet, Naegi.”

Well, Geez, at that moment, it was quite awkward. For me.   
  
I tried opening my mouth to speak again, but of course—

“I won’t tell you again. I don’t want to hear it.”

Anddd. I probably won’t ever understand why he was such in a bad mood that day. Nobody was around, nothing bad was happening or happened after that, so I don’t get why he thought it necessary for him to shush me. But, at the same time it is Togami.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add that this book was just for fun :> plus my friend roleplays as Byakuya and sometimes they did this 😭


End file.
